


Only a Scratch

by MandalorianDragonTrainer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Before Everything Was Horrible, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Set Early On In Season 1, Space Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalorianDragonTrainer/pseuds/MandalorianDragonTrainer
Summary: “It’s Kanan, kid.”“Oh, well, I’m fine, thanks for asking!”“I didn’t ask.”





	Only a Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a Tumblr Anon.

Master Yoda always used to say that Jedi should “crave not adventure.” But Kanan couldn’t help but enjoy the adrenaline rush that came with an old-fashioned shoot-out. Hera was irritated with him for drawing attention, of course, but they got the supplies, so she’d get over it.

Hopefully.

The kid had done all right. That energy slingshot of his didn’t have that much of an effect on bucketheads, so Sabine had tossed him one of her blasters. He was an excellent shot, Kanan learned, seemingly able to predict his opponents’ movements several moments in advance.

The Force had a funny way of doing that.

“I’m taking us into orbit,” Hera climbed up to the cockpit after inspecting the content of the stolen crates. Stealing crates seemed to be all that they did, not that Kanan minded. Low-risk and rather fun. “Why don’t you go check on Ezra?”

Kanan glanced up from cleaning his blaster. “Huh?”

Hera rolled her eyes. “He went straight to his cabin the second you got back. You don’t think that’s unusual?” She groaned when Kanan stared blankly in response. “Just go check on him, okay?”

“Ay-ay, captain,” Kanan offered her a salute and lopsided grin. She shook her head and disappeared up the ladder. Once she was out of sight, concern flickered through Kanan’s sea-hued eyes. It  _was_  rather strange for Ezra to shoot off to his cabin like that. He hadn’t known the kid long, but he knew he wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to torment Zeb, who was currently taking advantage of the kid’s absence by munching down on a jogan fruit in peace and quiet.

Kanan made his way up to Ezra and Zeb’s shared cabin and rapped on the door. “Hey, Ezra? You in there?”

After a moment of silence, the boy replied. “Yeah? Who wants to know?”

Kanan huffed. “It’s Kanan, kid.”

“Oh, well, I’m fine, thanks for asking!”

“I didn’t ask.”

Another long bout of silence. “Um… well…  _ouch_ –um, I just need some alone time!”

Kanan wasn’t fooled. Making use of the Force, he undid the locking mechanism and stepped into the dark cabin, switching on the light. Ezra, huddled down in the corner, shielded his large blue eyes, his other arm wrapped around his waist. “I-I didn’t say you could come in,” he spoke in a small voice.

“Sorry,” Kanan knelt down by the young teen. “I was just getting the distinct feeling you weren’t as ‘fine’ as you claimed to be.”

Ezra sighed. “It’s not bad, honest. Buckethead blast grazed my side, is all.”

“Well, kudos to him for actually hitting something,” Kanan smirked, gently moving Ezra’s hand down. The orange fabric of his jumpsuit had burned away, revealing a raw patch of charred skin. Not life-threatening, but undeniably painful. “Looks like it’s cauterized, but I betcha it hurts like no one’s business, huh?”

Ezra breathed out, nodding stiffly. Kanan could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Hey, it’ll be all right. All it needs is a bacta patch and you’ll be feeling like a new man.” He pressed a button on his comlink, requesting Chopper to bring the first-aid kit. 

Much to Ezra’s surprise, Kanan took him in his arms and hoisted him up onto the bunk, careful not to touch or jostle his wound. Chopper arrived with the kit, grumbling about how he wasn’t a nanny droid. “Quit the complaining or I’ll make Zeb give you an oil bath,” Kanan threatened, sending the astromech speeding from the room.

“I think we all know that’d be a lose-lose situation,” Ezra grinned, wincing as Kanan carefully peeled the blackened strands of clothing away from Ezra’s wound. “Hold on, this may sting a bit….”

“Can’t be worse than–AHHHHH!!!” Ezra howled and jerked away as Kanan applied the alcohol. Tears sprang into his deep blue eyes. “Why-why’d you do that?!?!?”

“I’m sorry, kid,” Kanan said softly. “We need to make sure there’s no infection.”

“Well-well you coulda told me it was gonna hurt that bad!” Ezra frantically pawed at his eyes, trying to hide the tears. “That-that  _hurt!!!_ ”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay…” Kanan assured, gingerly placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder and rubbing, heart full of compassion for the poor kid. “I know it hurt. Trust me, I know. But I promise this next bit feels much better.”

Ezra stared at Kanan with those uncannily blye eyes. “You mean it?”

“I swear.”

Biting his lip, Ezra moved back over to Kanan, allowing him to apply the bacta patch. He moaned softly in relief as the soothing fluid erased the searing pain. “Oh… yeah, that’s definitely much better.”

“Should be good as new by next rotation. You rest until then, though, got it?”

Ezra nodded. “Hey, Kanan?”

“Yeah?” the Jedi glanced back.

“Thanks.”

Kanan smiled. “Don’t mention it.”

He found Hera waiting for him outside the door, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

“What are you smiling at?” 

She grinned mischievously. “You’ve become such a softie.”

“Kanan Jarrus? Soft? Never.”

“Mm-hmm,” she prodded his chest. “Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“There’s no secret!” Kanan called after her as she triumphantly returned to the cockpit. Worried Ezra may have overheard, he peered back into the boy’s cabin. The kid was already asleep, quivering slightly. Kanan closed his eyes and stretched out through the Force, quietly moving a sheet over him. 

“Force…” he muttered. “I really am going soft.”


End file.
